


The conversation that could have spared a lot of frustration for Solas fans

by JesterMonkey



Series: My Solas Frustrations [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #relatablenoactuallynotreally, Alternate Universe, Crack, Explicit Language, Extremely Short Story, Gen, It's basically just dialogue, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Please just let me vent my frustrations, Solas my sweet egg why, not for the kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas....Sweetie....Things would have been so much easier for all of us if you'd just told us the truth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The conversation that could have spared a lot of frustration for Solas fans

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries*
> 
> Oder goes as follows: Solas then Inky, Solas then Inky repeat harder better faster stronger

"Inquisitor, I have to tell you something, it's kind of important to the plot."

"Go on"

"Do you know of Fen' Harel?"

"More or less, why?"

"The Dalish had it all wrong. I know this because I'm Fen' Harel."

"Oh, shit! What the fuck?"

"It gets worse. I need to blow up the world to save the elves and shit. There no other way, I've done heaps of brooding."

"That's dumb but I like your angle."

"I'm sure you do, Inquisitor."

"Listen, pal, how about we help the elves but how about we don't blow up the world? We can help you, I have an Inquisition after all."

"Are you sure? That sounds equally as dumb."

"Well fuck me, it's a billion times better than your plan."

"I don't know, Inquisitor. My plan could still work."

"Shut the fuck up, egg-head. No it won't."

"Okay fine then, we'll do it your way! Geez. Wait...You're not shocked I'm Fen' Harel?"

"Dude, like I give a fuck. Well this was mildly entertaining, I'm going to get this 'save the elves plan' sorted. Wanna hang?"

"Nah...I'm five minutes late for my hourly brooding session."

"KK. TTYL."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that this is a pretty fucking stupid crack fic but this is me trying to vent the anger and frustration I have towards my fave.
> 
> Solas is cool and all but he's a stubborn asshole a lot of the fucking time but it's mildly justified i suppose. but fuck Solas why can't there be any fucking compromise here??? JFC


End file.
